


Bystander

by laughingacademy



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_flashfiction, F/M, Ghosts, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-15
Updated: 2005-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingacademy/pseuds/laughingacademy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline watches, and makes plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bystander

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "No Power" challenge at ds_flashfiction.

As Benton marched, stiff-necked, down the hall and his father, just as stiff-necked (metaphorically if not literally) made the ninety-degrees-to-everything turn into the Borderlands, she swore that when she was able to touch Bob again she was going to tear him a new one, first thing.

Well…second thing.

…Third.


End file.
